Shut Him Up
by my.MoNoToNoUs.life
Summary: Deidara was Sasori's new partner, one he found out had trouble keeping his mouth shut and actions under control. As his partner, Sasori felt he had to keep Deidara under some control and he found only one way to do so. Warnings: Yaoi, Mature-ness


**A/N- First, I love SasoDei. (Possibly even more than NaruHina OO). It's so sad they both had to die. (OOOOOH, WHYYYYYY WONDERFUL MASASHI KISHIMOTO?! CREATOR OF NARUTO!!! GOD OF ANIME??? Okay, that's a bit much.) **

**Okay, I never write lemons/limes. I really don't but this one has one. I HATED it and I REALLY wasn't going to write it. But I already went so far that it seemed pointless to not add the lemon/whatever (I also needed the beginning and end of the mature scene but I didn't want to add a break in between. It would have disrupted the flow of the story or else I would have used the break). **

**I tried to add as little description as I could, though. But this is my first (and better be my last) mature scene like this. Luckily, there's very little lemon/lime/whatever to it. **

**Anyway, hope you like the story (minus the mature scene)! **

**

* * *

**

No matter what Deidara thought or said or made others believe; Sasori didn't love him.

He didn't care about the blond and couldn't care if he died that second, as long as it didn't interrupt whatever mission they were on at the time.

The puppet couldn't care what the blond did or said as long as it didn't involve him or screw something up.

Oh no, it was much different than that. He didn't love the blond; he just wanted to shut the blond up.

When the red haired puppet found out he was going to have a new partner, he was sorely disappointed. Not only was it a punk ass brat, only 15 or something at the time, but he believed himself to be an artist.

_An artist of the same caliber as the puppet._

He was typically annoyed with many things, Sasori. Whether it was waiting, being waited on, or just some other thing bothering him, he got annoyed. But no, this crossed the line.

Explosions? Fleeting art? True beauty in the flash of a second?

That blond was just a wannabe, an imposter. Art was eternal, everlasting. Beauty in the traits human thrived for but never achieved.

This was art.

Needless to say, this quickly caused strive between Itachi, of the Mangekyo Sharingan, and Sasori, the puppet master. Itachi because he defeated the explosive nin and looked down upon the blond. Sasori because of their differences in art and because he was just plain annoyed with Deidara.

A difference in opinion was something Sasori could handle, though. Few people could truly understand his art and so he doubted a cocky little brat could begin to understand. He always found some way to ignore him.

But it was the times when Itachi was around that he couldn't handle. The blond, just like his ninjutsu, would blow up and create disturbances. And as his partner, it was the puppet's job to blow it over or quiet the blond, as much as he hated it.

The trouble was Deidara was quite unwilling to listen. It was either just who he was or a result of being forced into the Akatsuki. He usually had to forcibly shut the blond up or pull him out of the room or something.

* * *

_In his puppet Hiruko, Sasori walked down the hall of the rickety old inn, yells of protest meeting his ears. _

_"Dammit Sasori-danna, put me down, un!" The blond yelled behind him. The puppet chose to ignore him. _

_It was a good thing few people chose to stay here and no one was on this floor or else they would have questioned why a bulky person was holding a young blond guy in the air by a thick metal cord. _

_It had been the blond's fault. Sasori warned him before hand to keep his mouth closed around Itachi once they met up at the inn. The explosives expert decided not to listen to him so the blond had to be forced upstairs, away from the Sharingan user. It was lucky that Kisame and the puppet master had stepped in on them in time. _

_"The second I can reach my clay, I'll blow you to pieces!" _

_It was an empty threat, though. Deidara made this threat at least once a day. It was actually getting tiring. _

_"Like your little 'art' could harm me." Sasori growled, knowing he shouldn't be pressing the blond's buttons as it was but he couldn't help making the brat see true art. _

_"How dare you think your art is better, un!" The blond practically screamed. Hiruko, the puppet, came to the door with the correct number and walked, not slid inside. It was plain and dark with a small light, with one dresser, one desk, one nightstand and two beds. A grimy window stood on the other side of the door. It was already dark. _

_Deidara yelled in protest of being ignored but Sasori shut the door and with the thick cord, he threw the indignant blond on the closest bed. The puppet slid over to the desk, next to the window. _

_He smirked inside the puppet, hearing the bed creaking as the blond no doubtfully slid off the bed and started creeping to the door, just as he thought. _

_A roar of anger met his ears. _

_"CHAKRA STRINGS! YOU PLAN TO KEEP MY LOCKED IN HERE WITH CHAKRA STRINGS, UN!" The blond's explosive attitude showed through. "LET ME OUT, DANNA!" _

_The red haired man figured Deidara would try to get out so he placed chakra strings over the door, keeping it closed. _

_An explosion echoed through the room as Deidara yelled out his favorite phrase, 'Art is a bang, Danna!' _

_His frown hidden, Sasori turned around to see a hole in the wall where the door once stood. The kid was gone. He really hasn't expected the blond to blow something up but he should have._

_

* * *

_

But Deidara took his anger too far at times and soon, Sasori found that he wasn't as capable of controlling the 15, or whatever, year old brat as he thought. And then, he would just yell and yell when he did manage to keep him away from Itachi.

That was something that angered Sasori. A little kid having tantrum fits getting the better of him.

That was why he decided to try a different approach to keeping the kid busy and quiet. He hadn't expected that much that the kid would enjoy it. It had been more like an experiment, ways to shut the blond up.

After all, he kept calling him 'Danna' and showed him some form of twisted respect to the puppet master, yet showed utter hatred at times to the red haired puppet for his ideals on art.

* * *

_"Deidara," Sasori felt as if he was a parent chiding a child. "Did you HAVE to blow up the door? We had to pay full price for another room and Kakuzu will flip." _

_"Well, Kakuzu can fuck himself!" The blond yelled, sitting on the bed where the puppet master threatened to tie him down with chakra strings. Sasori stood in front of him, out of his Hiruko, and brown eyes staring dully down at the brat. "And so can you! AND ITACHI, UN!" _

_"Do you ever shut up?" Sasori glared down to the blond. Six months stuck as the blond's partner and he just couldn't close his mouth. _

_"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?! MAKE ITACHI, DANNA!" _

_The red haired puppet gazed angrily down to the yelling explosive brat. If he wasn't going to shut up soon, he was going to have to do something about it. It was already clear Deidara didn't want to be in the Akatsuki but he was so he might as well get over it. _

_Sasori turned and began to walk over to the desk in the new room, hoping this would quiet the blond. _

_Apparently, that made it worse. _

_"ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO ME, UN?!" The blond screamed. "DANNA, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FUCKING IGNORE ME?!" _

_He snapped and quickly turned back to the angered blond. This shocked Deidara by his expression. He grabbed the blond's shoulders and pushed him against the bed, forcing Sasori to straddle his legs. _

_Before anyone could stop him, the read haired man pressed his lips against the blond's. Both of Deidara's blue eyes visibly widened since the blond bangs had been knocked away and slowly, both eyes closed and his lips moved with Sasori's. _

_The puppet master didn't bother to close his eyes but kept a close watch on the blond brat. This was something he had wondered about for a long while. _

_While Deidara had often fought with Sasori and angered him, he was always calling him Danna, showed SOME sort of... twisted respect for him, chose Sasori's company above anyone's, trying to get the puppet's attention, trying to force the red haired puppet to acknowledge his art, or something. _

_He wondered why and thought there might be a reason. He didn't really think that his observation could be true but by the way Deidara was reacting, it was. _

_Sasori pulled away after a minute and the blond opened his cerulean eyes, breathing slightly deeper. The puppet became aware that two hands had a small grip on his thighs. _

_"Will you shut up now?" The red haired puppet asked, dully, hands still on his shoulders. Something sparked in Deidara's eyes. Anger. _

_"YOU FUCKING KISSED ME TO SHUT ME UP?!!" The blond yelled. "THAT'S THE ONLY REASON, SASORI-DANNA?!" _

_Sasori flicked his lazy brown eyes down to the blond's own blue eyes. He had hoped the blond would shut up but he had been wrong. _

_"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS SOMEONE JUST TO SHUT THEM UP!" The puppet saw the blond brat pause, his face still livid, but thought he was quiet now. Until he opened his mouth again. _

_Sasori acted and pressed his own mouth against the open one and before pausing, he let his tongue slip into the blond's mouth. This time, he closed his eyes and brushed his tongue against everything in the brat's mouth. He felt Deidara's tongue rise up and push against his own, having the red head assume Deidara wanted to push out his own so he could be in his mouth instead. But he had already decided that he wasn't going to let that happen. _

_All he wanted to do was to leave the blond breathless and unable to talk. _

_Sasori didn't pay much attention to the time, he didn't sleep anyway, and he only parted lips with the blond when he felt the explosives nin needed air. The less air the blond had, the happier the puppet was. _

_The puppet master couldn't feel that much but with his chakra, he could feel something, and part, if not all, of it, he knew was Deidara's heat and quick heartbeat. _

_Sometime afterward, Sasori pulled himself off the blond and stood up, the blond's hands falling from the puppet's bare back. He gazed down his partner who was gasping for breath, eyes closed and hands at his sides. Deidara didn't bother to move, except for his heaving, gasping breathing. He, himself, had little problem breathing. _

_The puppet master turned and walked over to the light switch, turning it off and headed for the desk to work. _

_"D-Danna?" The quiet, panting blond asked, causing the red head to turn for a second. He stared impassively at him. He had what he wanted now. A quiet partner, a more bearable one. "W-Why... did y-you...?" _

_"Don't think much into it," Sasori said, calmly. "I just wanted you to shut up." _

_In the dark room, he saw the blond grin, something he hadn't seen in a while except when Deidara was using his clay explosives. He almost looked... happy that the puppet had kissed him, even if it was just to shut him up and he knew that. The blond was never stable to begin with, though. _

_"Sleep," Sasori ordered._

* * *

Just like the read haired puppet wanted, he found a way to shut up the blond. Sure, it didn't work all the time, like when they were on missions and fighting, or when they had to stay in company of the other Akatsuki members, but it worked well enough. 

If anything, it worked too well. The explosives expert found ways to throw his fits, get angry and yell, and other things just so the puppet would shut him up, _in the only way he could. _

And Deidara was smarter than Sasori had thought. It was usually the blond who was his puppet. The puppet master found ways to quiet the blond and keep him in line. But soon, the ex-Iwa nin realized he could turn it around and get exactly what he wanted from the puppet, making the puppet more of a puppet than ever.

All the blond would have to do was keep bothering him, pressuring him, annoying him, anything, and then the red haired puppet master would eventually have to give him what he wants to quiet him.

Sasori hated and despised that but at least the blue eyed blond would shut up for a day or more. And he did manage to get the blond to shut up.

* * *

_"Sasori-danna," A quiet voice said behind me, causing the red head to turn from his desk of papers and stare at a blond, brown eyes meeting blue. _

_"What do you want, Deidara?" Sasori asked, disinterested, gazing at the tall grinning nin. He wore nothing but boxers. "I thought you were sleeping." _

_After more than four years of being partnered up with the blond, the puppet still found the only way to shut him up was to kiss him, which is what they had already done so he should have been sleeping. _

_But that seemed so childish now that Deidara was technically an adult. Almost like a teenager needing a bedtime story. _

_"I was, un," The puppet master knew from the blond's voice exactly what he wanted. But even after all these years, Sasori drew the line there. He was just a puppet, after all, unfeeling. He wasn't going to do anything else with the blond. _

_"Go back to bed. You already had your fun," The red haired guy said in a cold voice, turning back to the sketches of the latest puppet he was working on. He picked up a pencil. _

_"I know but I can't sleep," He heard the explosives nin say, causing him to sigh. Sasori knew that wasn't the truth. Deidara could sleep well. He started writing in notes on the paper. "Sasori-danna? Danna, help me fall asleep." _

_He whispered this into the puppet master's ear, causing him to feel a slightly warm breath due to the chakra still in the wooden body. The red head ignored the long blond haired man who kneeled down, next to him in his chair. _

_Realizing he was being ignored, the blond kissed the puppet's ear, getting no reply but Sasori gripping the pencil harder. He was getting more annoyed now that he was getting to the measurements of everything in the puppet. Getting measurements incorrect could destroy the puppet or render it useless. _

_"Good night, Deidara," His words were final, not that the blond cared. Usually, the red haired puppet would have complied with the ex-Iwa to shut him up but kissing wasn't what the blond was asking for. But luckily, he hadn't been too persistent with that. Until today. _

_The explosions expert didn't listen and bit softly into Sasori's ear while his hand touched the front of the puppet master's Akatsuki cloak. Kneading the red head's ear with his teeth, he slowly started to undo the buttons on the cloak. _

_"Deidara. Go. To. Bed." The puppet master commanded coldly. He didn't miss a beat, though, and continued to write. _

_Undoing all the buttons, Deidara used the same hand to reach over Sasori and slip off the cloak on his left shoulder, bare skin revealing. The blond slid his tongue over the red head's ear and a tongue over the bare skin of the puppet's shoulder with his hand. _

_"No, un," The blond muttered, being insistent. "Keep me company." _

_Sasori glanced at his notes, hoping he had made no mistakes so far. He then gazed with the corner of his eyes at the blond who stared back with half lidded blue eyes. The red head was getting annoyed. Here he was trying to work on a delicate procedure and the blond wanted 'company'. _

_"You better leave me alone over the next week, I have projects I need to work on," Sasori stated, feeling that the blond would leave him alone no other way. The blue eyed man pouted, and then grinned, pulling the puppet from his chair. _

_Sasori stood, noticing the height difference yet again. At one point, he had been the taller one. But like most humans, Deidara grew taller, causing the red head to come to the blond's neck. _

_The ex-Iwa nin grinned down to the ex-Suna one and suddenly threw his arms around the brown eyed puppet's necks, pulling him close. The blue eyes nin started kissing him on the lips. _

_Sasori followed, knowing the blond wouldn't leave until he had what he wanted. Him. _

_The puppet pried the blond's mouth open and pushed his tongue in, meeting the brat's. If the puppet was going to go through with this, he was at least going to be in charge. _

_Deidara pushed the Akatsuki cloak of the puppet master, slightly aware of the tongues on his neck. Sasori started pushing the blond over to the bed closest to where they were. His own bed, though he ever used it really. The quicker they got this down, the faster he could get back to work. _

_The red haired puppet pushed the blond against the bed and they both fell, Sasori on top of the other. The one of top pried his mouth from the blond and started kissing his neck. He heard the blond male gasp as he bit into the skin, sucking it. _

_The poison user knew the male underneath him was hot with pleasure but he himself felt little. That was one thing about being a wooden puppet. His chakra increased those senses but nowhere enough to feel it like Deidara. _

_He felt the blond tugging on his pants and pulling them, causing the puppet master to sit up and take them off himself. _

_"You're in a hurry, un," Deidara gasped, a red mark formed on his neck. The explosions expert sat up and tugged the boxers from his body. The red head, glared at him, annoyed. _

_"Well, I happen to be busy." _

_"Fine, but you still owe me, then." _

_"Brat." _

_The blond reached up and gripped Sasori around the neck with his arms, pulling him down and against his body. He leaned back on the bed, propping his legs on the bed before returning to kiss. _

_The red haired puppet placed the palms of his hands above Deidara's shoulder and got ready to enter the blond brat. The blue eyed blond pushed Sasori up, though, eyes snapping open. _

_"You're just going to go like that?! That'll hurt like hell, un," Deidara gasped while Sasori's brown eyes gazed down indifferently. _

_"Well, what do you expect me to do? You wanted this!" Sasori said, annoyed. The blond wasn't supposed to get louder, but quieter. That was the hell point of this. Deidara blinked before kissing the puppet master on the lips. Sasori closed his eyes but jerked them open when he felt something wrapped around his lower member. "What are you doing?!" _

_He clutched the sheets above the blond's shoulders as a tongue went up and down his length, causing the puppet to close his eyes tightly. _

_He definitely felt that. _

_"It won't hurt me so much this way," Deidara huskily said, letting go of Sasori. The ex-Suna nin opened his eyes slowly, breathing slightly. _

_He relaxed his hands and placed himself to try and enter the blond again. He waited for a second, just thinking. This would be the first time both of them did something like this and personally, he didn't like it. It was one thing to kiss the blond to shut him up but sleeping with him? _

_Without saying a word, Sasori slammed into Deidara, causing the man to cry out in surprise. He didn't wait to stop and wait, but instead pulled out slightly and slammed into the blond again, closing his eyes. _

_The clay explosives user gripped the red head's neck with his arms and pulled him into a kiss as the red head pounded into him. _

_Just as Sasori hit into Deidara again, the blond gasped loudly into the kiss, moaning, and Sasori slipped his tongue into him, leaving him more breathless than ever. The puppet began to hit that same spot again. _

_The blond's breath quickened and his body heated up, Sasori feeling it in the kiss, and scrunched the bed sheets in his fists. The puppet master increased his pace, matching Deidara's breathing. _

_He felt the explosive brat tightened his legs around his waist, causing more access to the blond and Sasori plunged into him deeper than before. The blond broke the kiss and he went inside him again. _

_"D-Danna!" _

_Liquid spread between the two and the blond started jerked between them, giving Sasori reason to hurry up. Suddenly, the red head released, himself, nearly collapsing on his partner. _

_He heard panting breaths beneath him and Sasori opened his eyes, staring at the calm face of the blonde man. Deidara slipped his legs from Sasori's waist and his arms from his neck. The puppet master pulled from him, watching the blond wince as he tried to catch his breath. _

_The red haired Akatsuki member sat down on the bed, shaking slightly. He hadn't realized he could feel anywhere close to that. He thought he had made sure to get rid of all nerves and anything else. He would have to check on that later. _

_Standing up, he bent down to reach his pants that had fallen to the ground. _

_"Sasori?" The tired voice of Deidara asked. He turned to him, staring down at the naked blond, with the large, sewed together mouth on his chest. The blond was sweaty and everything else. Hair stuck slightly to his face but still kept hidden his left blue eye. _

_"What?" His unemotional voice asked. _

_"I love you, un," The blond said and Sasori brushed it off. It wasn't the first time he had such and it probably wouldn't be the last. It was nonsense to speak such stuff. "And I know you love me, too." _

_The puppet froze for a second. Never had his partner said that. _

_"Don't be so naive, I just wanted to get you to shut up." He spoke the truth. He was incapable of feeling that. Anger. Annoyance. He could feel emotions like that, but not love. _

_"Remember, you said you would leave me alone for the week." _

_Deidara didn't reply but instead, his chest rose up and down slowly, as if he was asleep. Sasori growled in annoyance when he saw the blond had fallen asleep on his bed, especially unclothed. He grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the clay explosions expert. At least now he'll get work done._

_

* * *

_

His partner was so stupid to think that Sasori actually cared for him. He warned him time and time again, every single time they did anything that it was not love that did it. But it was the annoyance and the want of the blond to shut up.

But Deidara ignored him every time, claiming the puppet was lying or said nothing but believed it still in his heart.

The red haired puppet couldn't help if his partner was completely brain dead to think that he, Sasori no Akasuna, would ever have such feelings as love. Yes, he had that when he was a little kid.

But not when he turned himself into a living puppet. He knew his partner was dumb, especially to think that true art was fleeting, but to think that the puppet master could love and care for someone? Impossible. He wasn't human anymore.

S-Ranked criminals did not love nor did Akatsuki members. The blue eyed nin was just some fluke who allowed 'love' to infatuate him. All Sasori ever wanted to do was shut the brat up and keep him bearable, even if it meant doing what he did with his partner.

Deidara would one day realize what love could do to a heart, weakening it, destroying it.

He made it so where love was incapable to thrive in his body. If Deidara was truly smart, he would have done the same.

But that was how Sasori and him were different. Deidara was a fool who truly believed Sasori was capable of caring for the blond.

* * *

_At the end of the opening to Sunagakura, Sasori in his Hiruko puppet and Deidara with his giant clay bird, stood, ready to start their mission. _

_"Get going now," The hidden red head commanded from within his puppet. The blond_ _smirked, standing next to his creation. Sasori growled in annoyance, seeing his partner not moving an inch. "What are you waiting for? The mission has started." _

_The blue eyed man grinned, the Akatsuki hat covering his eyes. _

_"Aren't you going to wish me luck, un?" _

_The red haired puppet master snorted from inside Hiruko. _

_"There is no luck. There is only skill and those who lack it," Sasori stated, looking at the blond with the puppet that hid him. The blond must have hit his head on a rock or something. Wishing him luck? What was he? A little kid? _

_"What about saying 'Don't get hurt'? Aren't you worried about me?" Deidara asked in a teasing voice, annoying me sincerely. The red head struggled not to throw poisonous weapons at him. _

_"I'm more worried about this mission which you're probably going to screw up." _

_The blond pouted but finally jumped up on his clay bird. _

_"Do you have to act so mean, Danna, un?" He asked, standing straight up, looking down at me. His eyes were hidden but he was still grinning, white teeth showing down. _

_"It's not acting," The puppet master said, angrily. "Now, get on with your mission and don't mess up. We need the Shukaku." _

_"Ah, you still love me, Sasori-Danna," Deidara said from on top of the bird in a teasing voice. Sasori resisted the urge, yet again, to hit him. Suddenly, his hat was swiped off of him by the wind. Cerulean blue eyes smiled at his partner and blond hair waved in the wind. "And you know it." _

_Deidara flew up in the air with his clay bird, flying toward the village. He glared angrily after him. Never had the puppet realized his partner was so naive. Did he truly think he was capable of loving? _

_Someone who was once a human but turned himself into a living puppet?_

_

* * *

_

The two swords of my Mother and Father puppets embedded themselves in Sasori's heart and since the pink haired girl and my grandmother beat him, the red haired puppet gave the tip of Orochimaru to the girl just like he said he would.

They left exactly afterwards to catch up with their comrades who had gone after Deidara and something the ex-Suna nin never thought would happen, was happening. Darkness was closing in on him and just as that occurred, thoughts jumbled in his head.

_He couldn't believe The Sasori no Akasuna was beat by a little girl and an old woman. _

_His Mother and Father puppets had been the ones to finally kill him. _

_They were the ones who had their arms crossed over him, swords in his heart. _

_Even though he was dying, Deidara and him still completed their mission. _

_Was Deidara even still alive? _

_What would Deidara do if he found out that Sasori was dead? _

_He would probably say art is not eternal, just like he believed. _

_Would the brat cry? _

_And if he was still alive, who would be the one forced to shut Deidara up now? _

Almost everything was black at this second and Sasori no Akasuna knew he didn't even have a minute to live. Nothing hurt but he still had his senses, sight and hearing. He knew it was too late for anything to be done. And then, one last thought occurred to the red haired puppet, before blackness took over.

_Hopefully, no one will shut Deidara up. _

Something wet traveled down the red haired man's cheek.

* * *

**A/N- Anyway, the ending can be inferred two ways from what I can see. If you don't get the harder way of seeing the ending (because I wouldn't either), think how Sasori would generally shut Deidara up. The other way is easier to see. It's up to you if you think Sasori loved Deidara or not. **

**I would LOVE and APPRECIATE reviews. But don't mention the... mature parts in this story, I beg you, if you do review. Thanks for reading!! Please tell me how I did… Please?**

**(WHY DID I WRITE THAT CURSED MATURE SCENE?!?!?!?!)**

**Later Note: I am SOOOOO sorry for using first point of view at times. I almost always write in first pov and I kept going from third to first when typing this story. I thought I rewrote all the first pov to third but I guess not. I think I rewrote all the first pov stuff, though, now. Tell me if I didn't! Thank you ****Miura Tsubaki**** for pointing this out!  
**


End file.
